


Adventures of a Boy Hostage

by Unity Press Digital (unitypressdigital)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Growth, Inflation, expansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unitypressdigital/pseuds/Unity%20Press%20Digital
Summary: A young man is captured by Dr Eggman and witnesses Amy's first transformation into a super sized busty hedgehog hero!





	

_A Commission by Ishtar Writing for Unity Press_

I was there when Amy became a superhero.

Doctor Eggman, the mad master of robotics, conceived of a new doomsday weapon called the Ultimate Expander and was using it to turn both people and things into giant balloons. The larger they got, the more fragile their outer shells became until they exploded with catastrophic force. Armies, hardened military installations, entire cities were his potential plaything. The only thing that could stop him was Team Sonic and they were nowhere to be found.

Further, the corpulent villain had taken precautions against the interference of such heroes by gathering up entire swaths of people and imprisoning them in cages that would turn them into his self-styled badnik bombs. In an instant we would be ballooned and then dropped on major cities, spreading the devastation in all directions while Eggman laughed. There was only one person who could save us, and that was Amy Rose if only she could save herself first.

Eggman had caught the pretty pink Hedgehog girl and strapped her to the muzzle of his Expander cannon. Cackling malevolently he explained how, when he fired it, she would grow to the size of a Macy’s Day Parade float and then rain fire down on the entire region. It was utterly fiendish and she told him so.

Then he fired.

Something happened. Amy had secreted on her person one of Sonic’s power rings, for emergencies she later confided in me, and it interacted with the Expander ray. She grew, she grew really big, but instead of being reduced to a mindless balloon bomb she retained both her intelligence and her structural cohesion. Only later would I find out that not only was she still durable, but that durability had been enhanced many times over by absorbing the strange radiations of the glowing gold ring.

At that exact moment, as Amy swelled and grew, I was too struck by her abject beauty, her clothes transforming to take the shape of a flowing red ball gown. The gown was accentuated by a pair of elbow length piano gloves with gold bangles around the wrists. At the upper swell of the low cut neckline, she bore a giant letter ‘A’ in the form of a pin that held her straining top closed. She transformed from the form of a cute four-foot tall plush animal to a vivacious nearly seven foot tall Amazon with long legs, immense breasts, and muscles everywhere that shone through her bright pink fur like tightly corded strings of bubblegum piano wire.

The bindings holding her in place snapped easily and she drifted to the steely floor with her hands on her hips.

“Now you’ve gone and done it.” She said archly.

Eggman’s bright red gravity defying mustache drooped precipitously as he observed Amy’s transformation and pulling out a large red switch pressed the button with his thumb. Openings in the walls revealed themselves, producing mounted gun turrets whirring with charged capacitors before firing with a piercing ‘pew-pew’ sound. It wasn’t half as funny as I thought it would be, but I was too captivated as Amy reflexively protected herself with the big rings around her wrists, using them to deflect the searing energy beams in all directions with split second movements.

Then, as Eggman started to flee, another button press dropped the ceiling on Amy like a massive piston. There was a palpable ‘clang’ as the metal collided with her body, but that was soon overwhelmed by a rough grinding sound as gears moved against one another in starts and stops. Sparks began to spout from the room as Amy pushed back against the piston, driving upward first with her shoulders and then both gloved hands, forcing the ceiling back. Her fingers began to deform the metal, causing it to dimple as she grasped it roughly then pulling it out of its housing tore the ceiling entirely free to toss it casually out of the egg fortress. I think she was surprised by her own strength as the wind whipped through her gown and made it flutter in the sudden breeze from our exposure to the atmosphere.

Regardless, in the interim Eggman had made good his escape and seeing it Amy rest her hands on her hips and pouted adorably. Then she turned her attention to me and my fellow hostages, releasing each of us with a swift wrenching twist to break our bonds before gently nudging us towards the stairwell that would lead to an elevator, and there to the ground floor. When she touched me, her gloved hand was amazingly warm and soft like a pillow. The muscles were firm like iron, but her greatly enhanced size also made her plush and padded. She could punch through steel, but just as readily would cradle someone to her overstuffed chest like a contented baby, and I desperately wanted to be that person.

On impulse I threw my arms around Amy and hugged her as tightly as I could around the middle, my face disappearing between her breasts. I couldn’t see her expression of surprise, but I could feel the heat of the blush that ran through her body from nose to toe tip. Then her muscular arms encircled me, cradling me close, and she gave a small coo of encouragement before gently extracting herself from me and sending me on my way. I thought that would be my last sight of Amy Rose, statuesque and resplendent through the closing doors of an elevator.

So I was doubly surprised when she appeared in front of my house and did so in her _au natural_ three-foot tall form. She smiled at me as I stared, placing one foot behind her other, hand behind her back while she greeted me with a bashful wiggle of fingers on the other. “Hi,” she said. “I hope you don’t mind if I just drop by.”

“How did you find me?” I asked finally, unable to think of anything better.

“Radiation from the Chaos Emerald Eggman stole to power that dumb laser.” She said. She didn’t offer any further explanation of what that radiation might have been or how it could have affected me. I really should have been concerned about the idea that I and everyone else had been passively exposed to something dangerous. However, I was distracted as Amy Rose placed her thumb in her mouth like a baby doll and looked up at me with full eyes. “Wanna take me out and have some fun?” she asked.

Then as she blew on her thumb her body began to swell again. Starting at her feet her legs ballooned out of her blocky shoes, growing longer and more smoothly muscular even as her bright red gown and crisp white petticoats descended from her waist like the spreading petals of a flower. Then her middle grew to form an hourglass shape over her broad child bearing hips and firm yet hidden buttocks while above her chest grew and grew, threatening to fall out of her top that was so tight I could hear the fabric straining around her chest and I knew it wasn’t restrained by a bra. Her immense gravity-defying charms were only separated from my gaze by the slimmest of silky sheer material and I giggled naughtily at the thought before I could stop myself.

“I could make it worth your while,” Amy said once her transformation had completed. It was only then I realized I was staring at her inflated boobs and tore my gaze away to look up into her face that smiled impishly. “If you can pull your jaw up off of the ground.” She added.

One cold shower and a change of clothes later and Amy Rose and I were in my car driving through the winding curves of the country into town. She seemed perfectly content to remain in her Amazonian form, reclining back in her seat and enjoying the wind blowing through her hair and quills. I, in turn, had a heck of a time glancing back and forth between the road and Amy’s figure. The draft from the speed of the car was stirring her gown, making it flutter, rising and falling suggestively.

My discomfort didn’t decrease as we reached the dance hall and I held Amy’s door while she got out of the car. She was so beautiful, her gown swaying and hips bouncing as she got to her feet. She jiggled deliciously with every step as she insisted I took my arm in hers and we walked in arm in arm. I felt hot and flustered, unable to meet anyone’s eye. I was just some guy; I wasn’t good enough for someone like Amy, especially now that she had become some kind of superhero. “Hey,” she said as we strode into the hall. “Don’t you want to dance with me?”

“More than anything,” I cried then looked around self-consciously. “I mean, of course, I would, who wouldn’t?”

“But?” she started, encouraging me to continue.

“Isn’t Sonic your boyfriend?” I said, feeling lame even saying it. There was no literal way I could keep up with the blue blur, and to even credence the comparison made me feel insignificant.

“That jerk,” Amy pouted again, giving her foot a little stomp. “Not hardly.” Assertively she took my hands, placing one on her hip and the other in her clasping palm. “Now are you going to lead or what?”

We started to dance together slowly as music filled the hall. I was so nervous I would step on Amy’s feet, but we were perfectly in time. This close to her I felt more courageous, my steps were more assured, as though I was the one with power rings. Similarly, Amy was perfectly poised, moving with airy steps. “Sonic has been avoiding me for years,” she complained without missing a step. “Ignoring me and turning aside my advances like I’m some kind of pest.”

“That’s awful,” I said.

“Eh,” she said dismissively, rolling her eyes. “It’s nothing.”

“I was a kid,” she continued. “Hero stuff,” Then she smiled and leaned down towards me. In an instant, I was both surrounded by her chest and my perceptions were filled with her face, large eyes looking directly into mine. “But you’re a real nice guy, Wes,” she said using my nickname. “You didn’t even know me and you just gave me that big hug.”

“A real man shares his feelings.” She said seriously.

I almost passed out when she kissed me on the forehead. It was like a dream come true. The most beautiful hedgehog in the world, a superhero, and she was interested in no one else but me. I thought my head was spinning before I realized that it was actually both of us turning about on the dance floor. We moved together like that all night until closing. “So,” I said as we prepared to leave. “Does this make me your boyfriend now?”

“Well,” she teased. “It makes you a friend who’s a boy at least.”

I could live with that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always feedback is appreciated, requests for work will be considered and commissions are accepted.
> 
> For requests please subscribe to our channel on picarto and drop by with your idea
> 
> https://picarto.tv/runeknight3
> 
> https://unitypressdigital.com/runeknights-commission-page/


End file.
